The Intelligence Encounter
by Tangerine-Alert
Summary: Doctor WhoSpooksHP Hermione Granger is requested to work with MI5 when a situation leaves the government compromised, with Aliens in London and spacecraft in the Thames.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders, only Night Wolf and a few other things are of my own creation (but inspired from many things under copyright, which aren't mine).

This takes place during the new series Doctor Who episodes; _Aliens of London/World War Three_. This story also takes place _prior_ to The Doctor Encounter. It also takes place sometime around series 4 of _Spooks _(aka _MI:5_ in the US).

This is also a sequel (of sorts) to _UNIT: Night Wolf – Beginnings (and Sorcery, UNITed, Independence, Space) _and a prequel to _The Doctor Encounter. _Though it's probably independent enough that you don't need to know the previous stories…probably.

**Chapter 01**

Hermione flipped through the book she'd pulled from the back of the shelf and looked at her book of notes she had beside her before finding the correct page and grabbing the portable microdot reader she'd taken out when she'd been at Night Wolf a few days ago.

Hermione Granger, was sitting alone in the stacks below Cambridge University, the area she was in was inaccessible to most people who attended, worked or taught at Cambridge, Hermione had been coming to this area sporadically, mainly as a side research project for herself and out of the simple curiosity.

The stacks held a variety of texts that didn't seem out of the ordinary if on first and even second glance, but if you knew what to look for they held some significance.

Many of the texts had been used in various reporting and recording situations throughout the United Kingdom's history, many specifically relating to alien incursions on British (and British monitored) soil.

However not all of them held secrets and it wasn't simply a case of finding a database or index of this information, it had to be researched in detail, usually with varying levels of complexity.

Much of the information came from before the formation of UNIT, if it did detail events following UNIT's creation it was in this area for other reasons, mainly security and mistrust on behalf of the agents/officers detailing the information.

Many of the major alien incursions had been detailed and were easily available at Night Wolf, but many of the accounts in this collection were more personal, differing points of view and in many cases detailed events which Hermione didn't know about or had never heard of.

In the cases that something entirely new and undocumented came up Hermione detailed it all, photographing it and taking the original into Night Wolf for further examination.

Hermione was in London on this occasion during a break between being off Earth as part of Night Wolf's Xeno-archaeology and Linguistics department, she was also 'vigorously' as some of her friends within Night Wolf noted working towards getting her professorship.

_A real Professor_ Hermione thought to herself, rather than just a title, not that she had anything against the staff at Hogwarts...aside from those who tried to kill her, murder her friends and play host to the reincarnation of a mad genocidal maniac.

Because Hermione Granger was in stacks hiding below Cambridge University, hidden at some depth away from everything she didn't see the small (in terms of spacecraft) craft fly down in a seemingly uncontrolled decent along the London skyline, nor did she hear the droning noise of its engines, pushing it along on what was designed to appear to be a random course.

Nor could she have seen the space craft as it impacted with the Palace of Westminster clock tower, smashing almost half of 'Big Ben' away as it ploughed onwards and landed with surprising poise in the River Thames, leaving a wake of alarms, both domestic and those of the armed forces in its wake.

Hermione looked over at her bag at the ringing noise and raised an eyebrow, the noise was the sound of an old style phone ringing, the ring tone to her mobile phone, Hermione raised and eyebrow and grabbed the at her bag.

It was odd because the room she was deep enough to cut the mobile signal, not only that, it was also shielded from all forms of electronic (and Hermione guessed probably other forms) of surveillance.

The caller ID didn't show anything.

"Doctor Granger." Hermione said calmly.

"_Doctor Granger, RSCS __Victory__, situation __Greyhaven_." Said the male voice over the phone. Hermione just nodded.

"Orders?" She asked in a calm voice knowing that they wouldn't give out the specifics on this channel, that would come later.

"Proceed to inner London, work with Five, you know location of kit?" Asked the voice.

"I can find it."

"Confirmed; Independent."

"Confirmed." Hermione said and ended the conversation.

Hermione spent a few moments replacing the books on the shelf and packing her equipment back into her bag.

Greyahaven was UNIT's name for a situation, namely a major compromise of the British government from within, with alien assistance. Its name came from Edward Greyhaven who attempted a coup with the assistance of an alien race known colloquially as the Ice Warriors in 1997 (Though they were also noted to be called 'Native Martians' in some of the reports from that incident).

Independent meant that Hermione would be operating as an independent agent without UNIT's backup, as a security measure as much as anything else.

Hermione quickly discovered what had happened while she was below in the stacks.

A spacecraft had landed in the Thames impacting with 'Big Ben' on its way down. Everyone seemed to believe that it was real...Hermione suppressed shake of her head and wondered if this would actually stick or like the countless incursions of the past that after the event this like the others would be put down to; terrorism, hallucinogenic gas, drugs in the water, or the good old favourite; a 'hoax' faked with television trickery.

It amazed Hermione sometimes, considering she knew the truth and how many times aliens had come, walked and destroyed parts of London.

Hermione made her way through the oddly deserted streets to the UNIT safe box located down a narrow alley between two buildings in the inner London area.

Down the already narrow alley Hermione turned down a further narrow path only just wide enough to walk down, she reached an alcove secured by a rickety wooden door, behind it was a iris scanner, handprint reader and biometric sensor.

Hermione placed her hand the scanner and looked at eyelevel as various scanners passed over parts of her anatomy certifying that she was who she was and that her hand print, eyes and body hadn't been stolen or removed and replaced.

If the, very complicated systems recognised that she was A) not human and B) was trying to gain entry to the safe box the contents within would self destruct in what supposedly was a very creative and unrecoverable manner.

Hermione waited as a screen revealed itself from behind the seemingly solid wall. Hermione quickly tapped in an ever changing code based on several factors such as the date, her clearance code and several other things based on the correlation between them and other things.

Like the other security features her bio-readings throughout this process were monitored for any inconsistencies.

Hermione did once consider this whole process to be a bit of an over kill. This wasn't the only one of its kind in London and it wasn't exactly unique in what it held.

However for certain situations especially ones where large portions of the government were to be compromised it was to have various fallback options.

Inside was hardly spacious, in fact that was a huge understatement, the area was only slightly larger than two phone boxes, though it was filled to brim with equipment, weapons and other useful things.

It was also most likely reinforced and shielded from any and everything.

Hermione walked in quickly and pulled a large back back off the wall and set it on the ground before she removed a laptop from within a draw and opened it up, turning it on.

In the seconds as the computer started up she checked the pack; inside were various spell catalysers for all manner of work, capable of being used by a Night Wolf person with basic training right up to someone with and advanced Sorcerer rank.

Looking at the wall in front of her there were guns, Hermione always had her wand with her but that wasn't good enough as the UNIT training said.

She looked at them for a moment, of course she'd carried a weapon and had to use them before, but this would be the first time that she would be walking around _inner_ London armed moderately if not heavily.

She strapped the ankle holster and hip holster on below her jacket and slid her finger across the fingerprint scanner on the laptop and typed in a further confirmation code to confirm she wasn't an alien who had suckered out Hermione's brain and eaten her fingerprints.

The message came up right away.

**Doctor Hermione Granger,**

**Situation; Greyahaven, Government compromised. Night Wolf in security lockdown until breaches identified.**

**Proceed to MI5 section D; Harry Pearce is expecting you, he has prior knowledge.**

**Brief all officers within Pearce's division on incursion.**

**Disclosure specific to situation authorised by your discretion, use OSA.**

**You have seniority.**

**UNIT-UK may be compromised by Greyhaven situation, do not contact.**

**Information dump on offsite server, use full security when at Thames House.**

**Night Wolf out.**

Hermione nodded to herself, checking the relevant information before shutting the laptop down and replacing it within its case and in the large pack.

Hermione moved around the tight space collecting equipment that she would need during her most likely extended time at MI5.

She grabbed extra spell catalysers, imaging equipment similar to the archaeology equipment for taking detailed images and a selection of smaller boxes, bags and packages that she thought may be useful.

She paused looking at the portable scanner unit, it was compact, but was still relatively heavy, and came was sitting within a large duffle bag, it wasn't something she would be able to chuck in the already quite full pack.

She did consider the possibility of returning, but discounted that almost immediately, aside from the fact that she would probably need to involve Five, there was also the possibility of the whoever it was (of the Greyhaven situation) tracking them, it was best not to return to this specific place.

Hermione filled the side of the pack with extra ammunition and other odds and sods before aiming a lightening charm on the scanner bag and hauled the pack onto her back.

As she made her way into the alleyway she broke a bag of spell catalyser over herself and the bags she was carrying, it smelt almost of honey and acted in a not so similar manner to a 'notice me not charm' that she could have cast with her wand. This sorcerer's spell was far more subtle, rather than a blanket 'not noticing' spell it was more of a 'not worth my attention' affect, she was still visible and could be interacted with, but it made her seem…not worth the effort.

In close contact the affect was intensified to point where 'not worth the effort' became a compulsion that made the affected person _need_ to be somewhere else.

Hermione made it through the streets in surprisingly quick time, she hadn't even considered apparating, in situations involving alien incursions it was best to know who they were and what sort of affects they, their ships, their technology and any other things might affect the local environment.

That was one of the first things she'd learnt about doing digs off of Earth, while it was very possible to apparate on other planets, when they were dealing with long dead civilisations, or places that had survived things like the Last and deadly Chronon Catastrophe, it was best to play it on the safe 'rather than smeared across a space the size of Belgium' side.

Hermione wondered to herself as she trudged towards Thames House how the wizarding world dealt with alien incursions, especially something like today, which were pretty explicit appearances…

Although she had somehow missed the landing and invasion of United Kingdom by the Native Martians or 'Ice Warriors' in 1997…

Though there were so few wand users who ventured beyond the boundaries of the Alleys of London (Diagon, Knockturn etc) and if and when they did they mightn't know of anything that had happened without a TV or radio, unless they were right below the craft as it made its approach, even if they did it would probably be put down to "those silly muggles" and dismissed in a breath.

Hermione had long since thought that phrase and others like it was just as insulting as 'mudblood', and now with what she had learnt over the past 4 or so years it really proved how ignorant the wand user world was to the outside world.

As she walked Hermione reviewed in her head what she knew of MI:5 Section D under Harry Pearce.

Which wasn't a lot she had to admit.

Current politics and intelligence structures in the United Kingdom wasn't something she needed as part of her xeno-archaeology and linguistics studies.

She knew that General Lethbridge Stewart had had contact with Pearce during everything with Voldemort and Death Eaters, the second time around.

Hermione smiled in an odd way to herself it felt like such an age ago.

Any major contact that UNIT had with the intelligence services was through UNIT UK's head Brigadier Bambera.

But in a Greyhaven situation even UNIT was questionable, the standard UNIT being able to be usurped should the government deem it necessary, which was why she was attending to Five and doing so without backup and without any assistance.

Hermione looked up at the building, she'd arrived at Thames House.

She cringed slightly as the lightening charm of the bag that the scanner unit suddenlt became heavy once more.

She was within the auspices of the wand user jamming field that had been in place since the middle of the second Voldemort incident, though not _just_ to ensure against Voldemort and his supporters, as the technology had become more specialised and easy to maintain it had been installed in all government buildings and other areas to protect them against people 'popping in' or wiping everyone's memories of the event.

Hermione continued to look at the doors and wandered how she's play this, she knew more or less where Section D was, the spell catalyser would do its work keeping her unnoticed, but these were spies.

"Play it by ear…" She muttered to herself and pushed open the doors.

She walked through the main reception not even trying to look at the man on the fron desk who seemed to be taking a great many phone calls and walked straight through the metal detector, ignoring the squeal of it as she passed through.

The door looked like every other one, in fact it looked like a broom cupboard door.

Which was probably the point.

It also had a lock. Hermione sighed and momentarily went for her wand and then cursed to herself.

That would have made it too easy.

Slipping her arm around and to one of the side pockets of the pack she removed thin pouch.

'Escapology, Archaeology and Entry' had been the class title for the many xeno-archaeology people at Night Wolf, a mix of 'how to uncover it', 'how to escape it' and 'how to get in', all without destroying anything vital to discovering who the 'it' were and why they wanted to hold you hostage and use the mind probe on you. It also covered all Earth based locks, just in case they came across something similar, which was lucky really as Hermione eased the door shut and picked up the scanner again.

It wasn't that heavy now that she was getting used to its weight.

Hermione looked at what was at the end of the end of the short corridor, three tubes that used 'cutting edge' technology to sweep for bugs.

Hermione regarded it as she approached and placed the scanner on the ground as she removed a wallet from her person.

The card she removed would very likely let her in, it was the same card…along with pass code and various other methods she'd used earlier in the day, before she walked through London armed that is.

As she swiped the card the pods activated and swivelled around allowing her access. She dropped the scanner into one and walked into the other and watched as they swivelled around and a tone sounded.

She'd expected them to detect _something, _after all she was carrying a lot of kit.

Ignoring the warning sound she grabbed the bag and stepped out.

"Malcolm kill that alarm." Harry said as he walked through the Grid.

The woman standing at the base of the pods was young, younger than Jo most probably.

She had short brown hair, and a slight varied tan.

This was Hermione Granger…

_3 Hours Ago…_

Harry looked up from the 'new' paper work the government was having him sign, lord knew why.

A phone was ringing, which was a feat in itself considering it was away being dismantled after Malcolm's recent bug sweep.

There was a mobile phone on his desk, which he swore hadn't been there before.

"Pearce."

"_Harry._" Said a recognisable voice as he answered.

"General Lethbridge Stewart."

"_We have a Greyhaven situation_."

"Not another one…the country might have an particular inclination to forgetting space craft but…"

"_It's just hitting the atmosphere now. We're going into lockdown per Greyhaven protocols. We're sending in someone to help with the situation, UNIT may be compromised."_

"Bloody hell. How do you know your operative hasn't been?"

There was a chuckle. "_You could say she's been…indisposed and away for the past few months…"_

"Who is she?"

"_Hermione Granger, I'm sure you'll find everything in order, oh and Harry, she knows her stuff and she's got hight clearance than you. Good day."_

Harry put down the phone and looked out of the windows of his office, when he turned back to type 'Hermione Granger' into his computer the phone had disappeared.

Harry hit the call button on his desk.

"Ruth, get the team in, we've got a Greyhaven situation."

_Now…_

"Doctor Granger." Harry Pearce extended his hand.

"Harry Pearce, good to meet you." Hermione shook his hand, taking a moment to study how his eyes moved, the grip of his hand shake and any other quirks of the physiology.

"We'll move to the meeting room and you can brief my team."

"Yes…I'll need to set a few things up before we can start, I wasn't intending to…"

"Have the government taken over? No coups are like that, quiet." Harry commented as they walked, Hermione smiled vaguely.

"Generally speaking you don't even need a coup, coups aren't the only thing that are quiet, wars can be almost silent…then they're gone." Hermione made a motion with her hand.

"I'm sorry?" Pearce asked. Hermione smiled.

"Just something to do with time."

"10 minutes long enough?" Pearce asked sliding open the door.

"Plenty." Hermione answered.

As soon as she was left Hermione set up her laptop and the scanner at the end of the table with a clear view of the door so she could scan them all, and neutralise them if necessary.

"Who's that?" Jo asked over Zaf's desk.

"She's from UNIT, she's here to brief us about that." Ruth nodded towards the TV hanging on the wall showing BBC's coverage of the 'ship' that crashed in the Thames.

"Meeting room." Harry said as he walked past Adam and onto them.

Hermione looked up as the first of them walked through the door, she had a weapon in her hand and was splitting her attention between the laptop and the people walking through the door.

"Umm why do you have a gun pointing at us?" A woman with dark hair an intelligent eyes asked her.

Hermione just smiled her 'I'm working stop trying to annoy my Harry Potter' smiles.

Harry Pearace was the last of them to enter, he looked at her and the weapon before closing the doors and sitting down.

"Are you finished?" He asked from the other end of the table.

Hermione nodded replacing the gun in her holster.

"Yes, you're all human."

Jo laughed. "What else could we be?"

"We have a Greyhaven situation, anything is a possibility and frequently is."

"I'm sorry…What's a 'Greyhaven situation'?" Jo said putting up her hand.

"It's not something I've heard of either." Zaf mentioned.

"Well its…" Both Hermione and Ruth started.

"Ruth Evershed" Pearce said by way of an explanation.

"Would you like to or…?" Hermione asked the woman to her left.

"I well…Greyhaven is named in 'honour' of Teddy Greyhaven, completed a short lived coup a couple of years ago against the government, killed and replaced them with his loyalists and de-throned the queen."

"It was hushed up in the end." Pearace added.

"No where in there you mentioned the large alien space craft that landed in Trafalgar Square, or the brief occupation of the Tower of London by a what is termed as 'Native Martian'?" Hermione asked simply, only Harry did not stare at her.

"All true Doctor Granger, though on the current situation?"

Hermione nodded pressing a button and brining the display at the end of the room to life.

A picture of the craft appeared on the screen.

"Less than four hours ago UNIT contact me with the _Greyhaven_ indicating that the government and possibility elements of UNIT have been compromised, we need to work out what and who, and preferably before they start blowing chunks of the countryside away.

"What was all that about?" The older man to her side asked her.

"To ascertain that you're all human and not being impersonated by non-humans." Hermione said dismissively.

Adam leaned against the gate as he watched the _body_ be brought into the hospital.

"Come on, let's get in there before anyone else shows up." Hermione muttered beside him.

Adam looked around the corner, the building was filling up with SAS troops.

"It's no good we'll never get in there with that lot surrounding the place."

"Getting in shouldn't be a problem." Hermione pulled out a pouch of what looked like dust and handed to Adam.

"Chuck that over yourself."

"What is it?"

"If I said magic would you believe me?" Hermione asked doing the same with another pouch.

"No."

"Well then I won't say anything then. Keep quiet, I have no compelling need to be shot today, I leave shooting part to me friends."

"You seem pretty ready to handle a gun. Jo we're heading in."

"_Copy Adam."_

"Harry, we, I mean Colin and I, umm we think we've worked out…"

"We've worked out where the 'space ship' came from and probably what it was doing." Colin finished for Ruth as Harry walked over.

"Not just causing a headache for all involved?" Harry asked wirily.

Ruth smiled and nodded to the main computer screen.

"We've tapped into all the CCTV cameras and used the news reports own guess work to come up with its route once it was inside the atmosphere." Ruth gestured as Colin played the animation through a map of London accompanied by the associated CCTV footage.

"It came in over Powell Estate, straight over a lot of London, then over Tower Bridge, that _really_ doesn't make sense." Colin muttered to himself.

"What doesn't?"

"It crashed in to the Thames, but here." Colin pointed at a fuzzy CCTV image of what appeared to be the craft. "It came within kissing distance of the water, if you look at the reverse angle, here…it's engines are failing."

"Just to ask a question."

"How to do know they're engines?" Ruth asked for Harry. "I asked that."

"They're at the back" Colin shrugged. "Even so the amount of power to keep that thing upright, it isn't aero-dynamical enough to support its weight.

"Not that we know what it weighs." Ruth added.

"Where did it go before?"

"Before hitting one of the number one terrorist targets in London?" Harry nodded to Ruth and Colin continued his commentary.

"It came right up and around St Paul's Cathedral before aiming for the Houses of Parliament."

"The evacuation alarms were sounded but there's hardly anyone in there, most of the Government's out of session, lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, they're out at Turnstile having another look." Harry said as he stared at the screen showing the ship baring down on the clock of the Palace of Westminster.

"The hit _must _have been calculated, any more of less and it could have destabilised the top peaks sending it all crashing down."

"Now it's in the Thames." Ruth surmised.

"Now here's the interesting bit, I've rolled back the footage and found its insertion point into the atmosphere, I got onto some friends at Jodrell Bank, they've been able to tie together everything."

"The point Colin?" Harry asked abrubptly.

"It didn't come from 'space', it was launched, from somewhere in the North Sea."

"So not aliens then, just what and elaborate hoax. Some how it's not Al qaeda's style, space ships and crash landings."

"What now?"

"Now we pass these findings onto a secure UNIT operation." Harry indicated the meeting room.

Hermione allowed Adam to lead the way through the corridors of Albion hospital toward the morgue, the most likely place they'd find the 'body'.

It was lying with a sheet over it, seemingly ready to go into the X-ray machine.

Hermione walked straight over and pulled the sheet off.

"Oh my…" She muttered.

"What is it? What the…is that?"

"It does appear to be so."

"It's a pig." Adam said incredulously.

"As I said…" Hermione took a moment to study the space suit on the…on the pig. She ran her hands over the fabric of the space suit, and it was that.

"It's porus."

"What?"

"The suit, it wouldn't keep out anything, especially hard vacuum."

"How would you know?"

"As they say Mr Carter 'been there, done that, been nearly shot'."

"Who says that?"

"A friend of mine, gets shot at a lot." Hermione said as she looked down at the pig's trotters the lower first and then the uppers, they were smooth, the trotters were soft, not designed to ever be walked on. She pulled a camera out of her bag and took a series of photos.

"How much longer are you gonna be?"

"Not too much longer, I just want to confirm…"

"Put your hands up, do not move!"

Hermione looked over at Adam had an SAS issue gun pointed at his chest.

"Move over there, you two." One of them motioned.

"Control, we've got a set of U-FO freaks."

Adam moved over to Hermione.

"We I say, create a distraction."

Hermione stared at him, there were, 5 SAS men in the small room with them, all pointing their guns at them.

"I don't think so. Using non-lethal force you're not going to take out all of them." The Hermione dropped her voice. "Plus, _Greyhaven_ remember, if we get taken…"

"Right so have _you_ got a plan?"

Hermione looked around the room, there were several 'plans' in mind, all which left a lot of unanswered questions for whoever turned up.

In an ideal situation UNIT would have already turned up and the body shouldn't have been allowed to be removed from the craft, which definitely meant someone was pushing for the government to handle this, knowingly or otherwise.

Although…Hermione conceited to herself, Albion Hospital wasn't on the list of government buildings covered by Night Wolf's magical jammers. But even so if she could knock all of them out there was a whole squad…

"Cruk…yes I have a plan." She muttered in an almost groan to herself, really she spent too much time talking to Harry Potter, who probably would have loved this sort of situation.

"Distract them." Hermione hissed as she extricated her wand from her pocket. A nice flare spell was probably best.

"How long are you going to keep up we're British citizens you know?" Adam said in his best 'hippy' accent before he heard Granger shout some latin, and then the world and his body compressed and he heard a 'pop'.

Then they were standing outside St Paul's Cathedral.

Hermione let a breath she'd been holding and let go of Adam's shoulder that she'd gripped.

Hermione looked at him for several seconds and hoped that he'd be able to 'deal with it', too many potential UNIT recruits just didn't handle it 'too much too fast' they said.

"How, how did we…? Jo can you hear me?"

"_Copy Adam, looks like General Asquith is entering now Adam you should look into getting out."_

"Already out Jo, get back to Thames House, I'll…" He looked at Hermione with cold eyes. "We'll meet you there."

"_OK Adam."_

Hermione was mildly surprised that Adam didn't ask her any further questions until they'd stepped out of the pods within the 'Grid' in Thames House.

"How did you get us out of Albion Hospital Doctor Granger?"

"Magic." Hermione said with an open face, Adam stared at her.

"Hermione, Harry and Colin are just contacting your 'secure' UNIT operation, they want to speak to you." Ruth said walking up to them.

"Right." Hermione muttered following her back to the meeting room.

"Yeah that's the number." Hermione nodded at the indicated 15 digit number which in theory would patch through a secure EU satellite and up to the _RSCS Firefox_.

Colin looked at Harry and shrugged and pushed dial, the numbers appeared on the large plasma screen hanging on the wall, it went blank before being replaced by electronic static.

Then a man appeared, inside a ship of some kind.

"Captain Timms."

"_Doctor Granger."_

"Clearance…" Hermione reeled off from memory a set of clearances she used while within Night Wolf.

"_Good to see you."_

"I'm working with Five, we've discovered the original site of the craft, can you investigate?"

"_Send the data Dr Granger."_ Hermione nodded.

"Transmitting on a sub-frequency." Colin said from the table beside them.

The captain looked behind him and nodded.

"_Received Granger, we're looking into it. Greyhaven is in place until you receive confirmation from the General."_

"Received." The screen went blank.

Harry motioned for Hermione to follow him out into the corridor.

"So tell me Dr Granger, UNIT has ships that can handle alien craft?"

"Which might not even be that." She said as they made their way back into the Grid, Adam was looking to the photos she had taken. Hermione's hand went to her pocket, her camera was sitting at the desk beside Adam.

"Spook, right…" She chastised herself lightly.

"It was a pig Harry, a pig dressed in a space suit."

--//

"Damn it." Harry Pearce slammed down the phone. The 'so called' Ministers were stone walling him, there was some idiot on the phones refusing to pass him onto the senior most minister at Downing Street.

Harry walked out onto the grid where Malcolm and Colin were staring at a section of CCTV footage from the Powell Estate.

"Malcolm we need eyes and ears in Downing Street."

Malcolm nodded.

"It's one of the tightest most secure buildings, they had Six go over their arrangements."

"There is a way." Hermione added from where she was working with Ruth.

"We'd need to get to the Foreign office opposite, we should be able to get into the hard line CCTV camera from Downing Street."

"When did they go in?" Malcolm asked annoyed.

"1997 just after the whole coup."

"So what are you a Doctor of?" Malcolm asked as they drove through London's mostly empty streets.

"Archaeology."

"Really? And why does that give you such a professional eye to aliens?"

"Specialist subjects." Hermione answered swiftly. Malcolm stared at her.

"Alright, Xeno-archaeology, happy?" Hermione answered with a sigh.

"Yes, now I am." He smiled.

The door was triple thickened and didn't look like a door, which was probably the point.

Hermione dig out the paste she'd prepared, it smelt…well she didn't want to think about what it smelt like, but the door was impregnable against anything but the right code, which had been changed or several explosives. Which would alert everyone in the building above them to their attempt at entry to the secure operations and monitoring opposite Downing Street.

Hermione noticed Malcolm staring at the grey paste.

"Just something to get us in, undetected." She said as she smeared it around the whole door, there wasn't any 'lock' that she could burn out, that would be easy. But she'd used this before, not in this concentration, but applied lightly it could eat through various types of rock.

In this concentration however it could eat through a car.

"Now the second dose." She brandished a bag of what looked like red dust and emptied it onto her hand, blowing in onto the door.

There was a hissing and then the door just seemed to crumble to the ground revealing a room within.

Hermione smiled at a stunned Malcolm and lead him in.

Hermione watched with vague interest as Malcolm searched through the banks of wires to find the secure CCTV, the ones that even the Prime Minister didn't know about. Which had been the point following Edward Greyhaven's coup attempt.

"Colin, I think I've got the feed plugged in an transmitting. Oh good. Yes we're coming back now."

"Finished?"

"Yes." He said as he packed up a large case.

"What about the door?" He asked as they walked out into the deserted underground tunnels below the car park.

"Simple." Hermione said as she shielded herself and her wand from Malcolm and a swish and a few flicks later and there was a wall that looked almost as it had done.

"Probably not as strong as before." She muttered to herself, but a well used Hogwarts education nonetheless.

--//

As the arrived back at the Grid, half the screens were flashing.

"What the hell is a Code Nine Alert?" Adam almost accused her as she walked in.

"Some idiot in another section set up a public phone in 'Alien Emergency Help line', the Code Nine came in about half an hour after it was launched." Ruth said coming up to them handing Adam a set of reports.

"UNIT's arrived, they're meeting inside Downing Street." Adam said looking up from the reports.

"Got the feed up." Hermione turned and what appeared to be an empty room aside from four people.

"Run their faces." Adam barked.

"Running it now." Colin answered.

"That's Margaret Blaine, she's from Division A seconded to the Parliament." Harry Pearce answered beside them. "No one's heard she's been out of contact for the past month."

"Indra Ganesh, Junior secretary to the Minister of Defence." Malcolm called out.

"Can we get sound Malcolm?"

"…No…" Was his short reply.

"Who're the other two?" Hermione asked as she tried to lip read their responses.

"Are we getting any other feeds Colin?"

"Yes just let me…I think you need to see this Harry." Colin hit a button, switching the view, it showed a large meeting room…with the Defence Minister and MP Joseph Green in a room, except.

"Oh my…what is that?" Ruth stared.

They all watched as General Asquith peeled back a zip on his forehead and a green head pushed its way out of the skin.

"The other two are Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North and a missing young girl, Rose Tyler."

"Switch back to them."

"Oh crap." Hermione said as she looked at a fully sized and out of the 'skin' alien. "That Ruth is an alien." She said needlessly as it advanced on

Hermione added in a detached part of her mind that she sometimes wished didn't exist that Ganesh was dead, given the size of the claws and the make up of the body, and the fact he was being held against a wall several feet off the ground there was very little chance of him surviving.

--//

_I decided to end this chapter here, where the __Aliens of London__ ended. It's not quite as much of a cliff-hanger as the actual episode, but it's something._

_This will most likely only run to one or two chapters, but it's not meant to be a long story, this will only take place through these two episodes (give or take)._

_This is, obviously a less action orientated story than my previous 'Harry' centred stories, but Hermione's a more cerebral sort of person, and this isn't the sort of thing she'd be doing, but she's working with it._

_Edward Greyhaven and the situation that is referenced is from _The Dying Days by Lance Parkin. _It's a Doctor Who novel which is available on the BBC Doctor Who website as an ebook (in case anyone is wondering)._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings etc belong to their respective copyright holders, only Night Wolf and a few other things are of my own creation (but inspired from many things under copyright, which aren't mine).

**Chapter 02**

Malcolm stared at the screen, there was an _alien_ approaching MP Jones and the young girl, Tyler.

Ruth looked from the screen to Harry, he seemed…no it wasn't that he was surprised, he was, thoughtful.

The same was for Dr Ganger she was studying the live video feed carefully, and as Indra Ganesh was dropped by the 3 meter plus tall creature, she looked down for the slightest moment.

Hermione watched as the alien dropped Ganesh, his neck clearly broken to the ground and advanced toward Rose Tyler and MP Harriet Jones.

Her study was broken by Adam Carter beginning to not so much shout, but profess orders around.

"Right, Jo, Malcolm I want to know what this Code Nine, why it's come now."

"Adam, look." Ruth clicked over to other screen, it showed a group of people and another alien, there was electricity of some sort dancing through the room.

"Are they?" He looked to Hermione she stared through the electrical light.

"The uniforms appear to have UNIT insignia." Hermione murmured.

"Doctor Granger, a word." Harry said in a calm tone to her as she continued to study the footage.

"Just…just a moment." She watched the man in the leather jacket rip off the ID around his neck and shoved it at the alien.

"Interesting, obviously some form of shared symbiosis that would pass the electrical charge over distance." She muttered to herself as she looked at a computer next to her, the alien standing over Jones and Tyler was lit up with electricity also.

The man in the leather jacket grinned and ran out of the room, Hermione stared as he ran out of the frame and then nodded to Pearce.

"How far has the infiltration of the security services and the government progressed do you think Doctor Granger?" Harry Pearce asked in a calm voice.

Hermione dragged a hand through her short hair and briefly wished it was longer, but then decided no, shorter was much more manageable, then she turned her attention back to Pearce's question.

"I can say for certain that those that I scanned within your section are not alien."

Pearce looked at her as to state that she hadn't really answered the question.

"If these aliens…" He cut off her train of speech.

"What sort of threat to they pose?"

Hermione briefly wanted to ask him how he expected her to know that after seeing them for all of about 30 seconds.

"Give me some time Mr Pearce, allow me to analyse the video footage we have and I'll be able to come up with a brief analysis while your people work on our mounting problems."

--//

Hermione watched through the footage that was continuing to mount up as she worked, they still had a continuous feed of most places in Downing Street.

Except the Cabinet room they had lost all surveillance from the Cabinet room a little over 5 minutes ago.

Hermione scanned back through the footage on her computer in front of her.

They were upwardly mobile, quite large claws and some sort of device around the neck.

Also judging by the bodies that they had inhabited there _had_ to be some for of miniaturisation or compression of the bodily structure, or maybe the bodies had some form of transcendental engineering involved in positioning the bodies within them.

Then there were the three survivors; Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North, Rose Tyler, missing for over a year from the Powell Estate and Unknown white male, indeterminate age, in a leather jacket.

She hadn't been able to find an angle when he was conversing with the aliens to work out what he said, he was either obscured by the aliens or turned away from the camera.

Hermione looked at the clock on the computer, she was quickly coming up on the imposed deadline that Pearce had asked of her to present a summary of what she'd worked out.

Preferable she would have liked a day or two, the UNIT database and another xeno-archaeologist to bounce ideas off.

That unfortunately wasn't going to happen until the Greyhaven situation was over, and that wouldn't happen until she worked this out with Harry Pearce and his team.

Hermione briefly wondered where another Harry was, but knew the answer to her pondered question, Harry Potter was with the _Hattah_ most likely somewhere between Earth and Research Base One.

"Harry, we know what a code nine is." Hermione looked up as Pearce passed by Jo and Malcolm who had been working on what the code nine was, she was interested on that also, it rang several bells, though she couldn't put her finger on it definitely.

Hermione walked over to where they were explaining exactly what it was.

"It was instigated in 1966 after this man" Jo opened up a folder that appeared to have accumulated a large amount of dust. The man he was old with white hair, but a curious almost young man like expression on his face. "The code nine was originally based on a set of descriptions and key words before advent of major computer systems surveillance." Jo finished, Malcolm picked up where she finished, pointing towards the computer screen he was in front of, it too showed a collection of colour and black and white photos.

"This man assisted the British government with an 'incident' involving Britain's attempt to set up an internet like system called WOTAN."

"It wasn't just from this incident, according to reports this man was involved in the disappearance and recovery of a concord in the 80s." A face appeared on the screen it was a young man with blond hair and a piece of celery on his lapel.

Hermione nodded to herself, she could easily guess what a code nine was.

"The words Malcolm." Harry intoned.

"Strange collection; 'Blue Box', 'Police Box', 'TARDIS', 'the Doctor'. Those are just the start there are pages only first dozens have been committed to computer databases the rest we found in the files room in the basement here." Malcolm gestured at half a dozen folders covered in dust.

Hermione nodded to herself and could all but guess who the man in the leather jacket was and where Rose Tyler disappeared for a year.

--//

"Well Dr Granger what are we up against?"

"They're humanoid, judging by their lumbering stance they're used to a lower gravity than Earth's, though equally their build could suggest a higher gravity." Hermione frowned slightly. "They're definitely not from an planet with Earth type gravity." Hermione paused to hit a button to change the picture on the large screen.

"They appear to hide themselves within what appears to be the skins of several government officials, one of them included Margaret Blaine, formerly of the security services."

"Is she dead?" Jo asked.

"Blaine?" Hermione asked Jo nodded. "Most certainly, judging by what I've been able to lip read thus far these skins are very definitely the humans that these aliens have taken, extracted all the messy biology stuff and then taken their form."

"What about the size they're…" Adam trailed off.

"Practically almost double the size." Malcolm finished.

Hermione nodded. "Yes…that where I think we can try and get them." Hermione switched to a freeze frame of all the aliens being electrocuted.

"They all seem to be linked, either through some form of psi-link or a technological link, either way that piece around their neck is technological." Hermione paused. "I was thinking an EMP."

"I don't know about UNIT but we don't keep nuclear weapons lying around just in case."

"Neither does UNIT, not especially. But I believe the University of London is currently in possession of a low yield EMP generator." Hermione was about to revel in her grand idea when her laptop beeped.

--//

_3 hours previous…_

Within one of the cargo areas of the RSCS _Firefox_ sat a catamaran, said catamaran was a specialist UNIT sea vessel, that had been patrolling the waters around New Zealand before it had been quite quickly requested to assist in the current situation by the Firefox.

After that it had been literally plucked from the ocean up into the orbit that the _Firefox _held and was about to be transmatted back down to just outside the coordinates in the North Sea.

"Captain, the _Faer Wind_ is reporting ready."

"Transmat them to the coordinates."

"Sir." Lt Nikita Robertson nodded.

Captain Timms watched the screens showing the Earth below them, currently there was some form of scattering field stopping their initial scans of the North Sea. Anything more intense may have shown up on the various European countries that looked out for that sort of thing, especially with what was happening in London at the moment.

Commander Ferdinand stood on the deck of the _Faer Wind_ looking at the wall. It was the wall of the _RSCS Hattah_ that had unceremoniously picked them up after only the briefest warning.

He knew about the space craft, but this was the first time he'd gone through the 'transmat'. He vowed not to do it again, except he would in a little under 3 minutes.

The _Faer Wind_ was UNIT's 'next generation' battle craft for the oceans, using technology they'd insofar perfected it was kitted out with the most advanced sensor and scanning systems, defensive weapons to take on anything that got past the ships in orbit and engines that meant at full speed it would break the sound barrier and then some.

But they wouldn't get to test that if they were to be picked up by the space craft whenever there was a problem.

"_Stand by for transmat."_ Said a voice over the speaker system, He wondered if he needed to go back inside.

Then the space ship melted away and Ferdinand had to admit it felt slightly less bad than the first time, then the sea spray hit him, filling his senses once more after the short time aboard UNIT's first space ship.

--//

Hermione looked down at her computer as she switched over to the communication that was coming in, the source of the beeping coming from her laptop.

"_Doctor Granger, ma'am. The Faer Wind has confirmed presence of a launch pad and craft at coordinates."_

Hermione clicked on the accompanying scans, images and video that were being sent in a compressed data file to her. She noticed specifically the signal that had been picked up and was in the process of being decoded, before she could look into that interesting piece of information she was interrupted in though.

"Harry you need to see this." Ruth said walking into the room they occupied, Hermione turned to look, it was a TV broadcast.

"…_murdered right in front of me by alien hands…"_ Hermione snorted.

"Bit of a comeuppance, aliens on the TV bullshitting." She muttered to herself.

"…_these visitors do not come in peace…our inspectors have searched the skies above our heads and they have found __massive__ weapons of destruction. Capable of being deployed within 45 seconds Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long we are facing extinction unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mothership I beg of the United Nations pass an emergency resolution give us the access codes a nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance at survival….from this moment on planet Earth is at war…"_

Everyone turned and looked at Hermione who was sitting watching the screen with a vague look of amusement.

"I think we can prove one of his claims very easily." She said as she grabbed the cable on the desk and plugged it into her laptop, he screen was replicated on the larger screen on the wall.

"Captain, I take it you got all that?"

"_Yes ma'am."_

"Just to check, are there any _hostile_ space craft over Britain, or indeed any other country on Earth."

"_Negative Doctor Granger, we can confirm no hostiles in orbit or the immediate area."_

Hermione nodded.

"One moment captain." She said blanking her end of their conversation. "There."

"How can we know they're not beyond manipulation?" Adam asked.

"Because they are Mr Carter."

"Adam leave it alone." Harry said softly. "What about these codes will the UN release them?"

Hermione leaned into her chair thinking for a moment.

"Probably, with the rest of the government out of contact Joseph Green is in charge."

"Just like that they'll release the codes to the British government?" Jo asked incredulously.

"The UN knows this sort of thing is possible, with UNIT-UK in lockdown or suspect due to Greyhaven they won't be able to interfere. Also the UN they're appealing to is in the US and they won't listen to their European counterparts."

"What about UNIT contacts in the US?" Jo suggested. Hermione frowned.

"Unfortunately UNIT has a frosty relationship with the US at the best of times."

"And the US wouldn't want the UK upstaging them on another war with 'massive weapons'." Harry said in a low sarcastic tone.

"I'm no expert but getting the codes doesn't mean an immediate release…" Hermione looked around the room for confirmation.

"Yes that's right, the codes need to be entered into a secure computer…umm…there's one in Downing Street, it's a connection from the cold war days." Malcolm offered.

"So Doctor Granger's idea still stands as useful? Low yield EMP?" Harry stated. Malcolm shrugged.

"It could work if we were to position it over the area that they were congregated to minimise the area affected."

Hermione watched as the room cleared out, she'd be heading out to assist with the EMP…not that she really knew that much about it, only Harry Pearce was left in the room.

"Captain Timms." She said opening up her laptop communications with the orbiting ship once more. "As a member of Night Wolf working with an un-affected group of UK security services I am authorising _Earthstrike_ protocols." Hermione felt a chill run down her back, she didn't think she'd ever have to say that, she'd never conceived of a situation where she would need to say it.

"_Confirmed Doctor. Targets?"_

"There is a list of nuclear missile sites accessible by the UK government, codes held by the UN in the US. You should be able to find them, they may be launched, disable or destroy them by any means."

"_Confirmed Doctor. And the launch pad in the North sea?"_ Hermione thought for a moment.

"Have the _Faer Wind _conduct scans, destroy or disable any thing that posses a risk to Earth."

Captain Timms nodded and the link was cut.

"_Earthstrike _Doctor Granger, I wasn't aware of such a protocol."

"No, it's something that is should only be ordered in a very dire situation. I believe I'll be called to task on that _order_." Hermione said with a mix of worry and distaste, authorising the ship to fire its weapons on Earth based targets within the atmosphere was one of those things that wasn't done, UNIT vessels would fight aliens in space, but when they entered the atmosphere that was UNIT's Earth based forces to deal with. But if it was between that and nuclear armageddon she chose that.

She had no taste of ordering ships armed forces around.

--//

Nor did Hermione really enjoy breaking and entering into a new university.

An old dead one abandoned for thousands or even hundreds of years she was fine with.

As Malcolm and Adam set about disabling the security systems that would unlock the door she just jabbed her wand at the door and sprinkled a sand like composition on the key card reader. The readers sparked as the door slid open, with no (audible) alarms going off.

"Come on." Hermione said as she looked at the map she'd drawn for herself to get through the locked and shut down university, no doubt because of the alien space craft in the Thames, though it was also very early in the morning which could have something to do with the quietness that was in the University of London.

Hermione stood looking at the device, it was like two shoe boxes stuck together with a satellite dish on the end.

"That's it?"

"That is a low yield EMP generator, quite remarkable isn't it?" Hermione nodded as Malcolm started to unplug the EMP and pack it into the large case they'd wheeled behind them.

--//

Outside of Downing Street Jo looked around her amazed at how much the other journalists around here weren't paying her any attention, even when the looked directly at her their gaze seemed to drift off to something else.

As she set up the tripod and the 'scanner' that Dr Granger had left Jo checked again the sand like substance that Granger had told her to make sure was on her and around the tripod was still in her pocket.

It was, the large bag of what seemed to be sand and smelt like a health food shop had been mixed up by Granger in about 10 minutes from her 'bag of tricks' before she had left with Adam and Malcolm to get the EMP.

Of which she would be helping with the targeting of said 'low yield' device.

--//

"Zaf, Colin I'm starting now."

"_Start on the ground floor Jo and work your way slowly upwards."_

--//

"Is that?"

"Yes. There are a lot of them." Colin and Zaf looked at the swarm of colours that represented the aliens, they were walking around on the ground floor and a large amount of them on the top floor of Downing Street, a worrying amount of them.

--//

Hermione tried to refrain from making a noise as they hauled the main portion of the EMP up the fire stairs behind Downing Street. The armed police guarding the rear had been 'dispatched' and were unconscious down the street.

Hermione looked toward Adam Carter, she was getting a little bit worried about him, while she may have been able to deal with events without sorcery, it would have taken much longer and probably wouldn't have got done. But each time she did so Carter seemed…flinch.

Probably something to do with spies making everything quantifiable within their own personal existence.

She couldn't use said sorcery to assist with the EMP to get it into position in case it affected its function.

Hermione wondered albeit it briefly if this was the correct course of action.

It was a logical action based on the available information, diplomacy wouldn't have worked much to her annoyance. Diplomacy was the first course for UNIT except, and that was the thing, the list of 'excepts' was quite long, and hollowing out British MPs and Army personnel and using them as suits was in the 'except' category.

Hermione imagined that other UNIT officers and personnel probably would have dealt with the situation in a different manner, gassing perhaps, maybe storming the building…but this she reasoned was the most rational with the least chance of loss of life.

--//

"What is it Colin?" Ruth asked as she sat down beside Colin.

"We got a red flash from the Navy about possible terrorist hack. They're using a new form of virus, it's acting like a worm going through the Navy computers."

"They get hundreds of hackers trying to get into their computers, some consider it a sport. GCHQ used to run a pool on it." Ruth dismissed.

"Yeah but with the access Doctor Granger provided us to UNIT's infrastructure I've been tracking it, it's been working through their systems as well. Look." He gestured at the computer screen, it was showing a sine wave recording.

"Right keep monitoring it, find out what this virus worm is doing, make sure our systems aren't compromised Colin."

"Ruth what's the UN's status?"

"They're voting."

"And Adam and Granger?" Harry asked looking at the live feed from Downing Street at the large green aliens standing around, waiting to bring forth apocalypse.

"They should be getting it into position."

--//

"_Malcolm, how's it looking?"_

"Good, considering I'm sitting in front of the controls of an EMP." Malcolm looked around the van, they'd kitted out an OP van with their equipment and equipment they'd liberated from the university, he was pretty sure they had enough power, and the right controls to release the EMP without destroying the electronics for a quarter of London.

--//

"So do you do this often?" Adam asked Hermione, they were sitting just out of view on the top of Downing Street lashing the EMP to the roof and working out the cables.

"I dig things up, try not to get shot at doing it, today was going to be a quiet day since I got back from…well you know." Hermione smiled.

"Classified?" Adam smiled as he touched his ear piece. "Malcolm how's it looking?"

"_Stand by Adam, I need to run through and check it all, lest we plunge London into the dark ages."_

"How long?"

"_10 minutes."_

--//

"Ruth, Harry!" Colin yelled across the Grid. "Someone's hacking into the Royal Navy's automated launch control systems."

"The what?" Harry asked looking down at the screen.

"It's an experimental system with some of the Trafalgar class submarines. It's in case of an infiltration of the command structure the RN could override the launch systems preventing any weapons from being launched."

"Well it looks like someone is reversing it…oh crap." Colin blinked staring not believing at the information that was being presented to him.

"Colin?" Ruth asked looking at him and the computer, a worried expression forming.

"Someone, who ever used the worm has launched a sub-harpoon missile from the HMS _Taurean_."

"Can you work out where it's headed?" Harry said in a deathly calm voice. He'd assumed they'd face more than once terror attack from outside forces, but launched from one of their own submarines, with aliens in Downing Street hadn't figured into his estimation.

"Working the trajectory now." He pushed himself away from the desk sliding along the floor to another workstation and then back to his original.

"Central London, it'll be on radar in 1 minute."

"Get Adam, Granger and Malcolm out of there. Get Jo away from the front, get her to clear out any journalists she can." Harry ordered Ruth. "Divert air traffic."

--//

"_Adam, Harry said get out of there now."_ Said Ruth's worried voice.

"Why what's the matter?" Adam asked, he and Hermione were still on top of Downing street, it had taken them 15 minutes to get up here, even without the EMP would take them at least 8 to get down.

--//

"On radar…it's Downing Street, ETA 2 minutes."

"Get emergency services on standby, Ruth get them out now."

--//

"_There's a cruise missile on approach Adam, a minute 30 and it'll hit."_

Adam stared out into space sure he could see the missile coming.

"Get down now, there's a missile." Hermione almost sighed, nothing could ever be easy, though considering she worked frequently on alien planets it was unlikely she'd ever have a 'normal' life, she wouldn't have it any other way though as she pulled Adam to the edge of the roof.

"Jump."

"What?!' He almost shouted, she just stared at him and aimed her wand at the ground.

They hit the cushioning charm hard, harder than she would have liked, harder than was probably safe.

The van's door exploded open.

"Come on." Malcolm shouted as he let them in.

"How big is a blast radius for a cruise missile?" Hermione asked herself out loud.

"Too close for comfort." Malcolm answered as Adam was starting the engine and pulling away, the missile couldn't have been more than 20 seconds away.

--//

"20 seconds to impact. All flights diverted from missile's flight, emergency services standing by outside projected impact zone."

"How big will the impact be?"

"10, 11 and 12 Downing Street, most likely will need a rebuild piece by piece."

"Adam, Malcolm and Dr Granger are on their way out." Ruth reported.

"5 seconds to impact."

Then their video feed went dead and Downing Street was destroyed.

--//

_10 Hours Later…_

Downing Street had been declared safe now that the UNIT trucks had left with their alien cargo.

Zaf looked up at the council housing, the Powell Estate.

"What level?"

"Third." Jo said as they walked to the lifts.

It had taken Colin and Malcolm a long time by their standards to find the perpetrator who had launched the missile, UNIT had provided any support they needed, after the Greyhaven situation had been lifted and Doctor Granger had stayed around until another UNIT officer had come to relieve her 'Just in case' she'd said.

Michael Smith previously taken in buy the police concerning Rose Tyler's disappearance with possibilities of kidnapping. According to the list from his ISP he had a predilection for conspiracy theories.

"Michael Smith?"

"It's Mickey, what'd you want?" He said eyeing Jo, which was unfortunate as he didn't see Zaf remove a small canister and spray him in the face, he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Do you think UNIT will let have us have more of this stuff?" Zaf asked with a smile.

"Only if we filled out more mountains of paperwork and I thought this job involved a pile of paperwork and security." She said as two officers came through the door to take Smith to a holding house.

"Definite conspiracy nut." Zaf said looking around 'Mickey's' bedroom, there was a large corkboard with contacts for every crackpot organization he recognised.

"Odd substance in the kitchen, I got a sample for the labs to have a look into." Jo patted a coat pocket. "Anything?"

"Computer can go to Colin, you think that has anything in it?"

"Except fan organizations and stuff about blue boxes?" Jo asked eyeing the corkboard.

"Could be cover for a terror cell. He did launch a missile into the heart of London."

"Don't remind me." Jo said there was still a dull ringing in her ears from the explosion.

--//

Mikey opened his eyes gingerly and looked around, he was sitting in a well lit, though dark room, his hands were bound with plastic ties, there was a table in front of him.

He looked up as the door slid open and a man walked in.

"Who are you, why've I been kidnapped here?"

"Do you know, before September 11 you _might _have got an answer to those questions 'Mickey'."

"Why what'd you mean?"

Adam placed slid a photo onto the table in front of Michael Smith it was a picture of the missile as it flew past the Powell Estate.

"You launched a Sub Harpoon Missile, utilising a computer worm known as 'Buffalo'. Why shouldn't I just pack you away to Guantanamo Bay?" Adam asked before turning and leaving.

"That was a lot of pomp Adam." Harry muttered looking at the video feed at the man in the questioning room. "UNIT just contacted, they believe that it was this Doctor that gave Smith the worm activation."

"The code nine?"

"Yes."

"What about Jacqueline Tyler?" Adam asked, Harry smiled awkwardly.

"Jo's getting a debrief from her, she's been…very forthcoming."

Adam looked down at the security monitors again at the man who had launched a cruise missile at Downing Street, killing several officers around Downing Street and injured several others, not to mention destroying the over 250 year old building.

--//

_Ok this chapter was difficult to write, which explains the 2 week gap between chapters._

_I had a lot of the scenes in my head, but this chapter was a bit like Tetris, it was all there, just trying to work out how to make it all fall in together._

_There are a few scenes which never made it to page but where there as an idea; there was going to be a scene involving the Faer Wind attacking the platform, with rail guns, missiles and other things like that (which I attempted but after I wrote a sentence or so it just felt like it was weighing down the story). There was another scene where in the Firefox, monitoring the UN's decision starts to mark out missile targets and drops into the atmosphere to prepare to beginning targeting, but the last few paragraphs there's already a so many things happening and it didn't quite seem right._

_There were also various bits dealing with the Doctor in more detail that never made it either._

_On the Doctor Who stories referenced WOTAN comes from a 1966 story __The War Machines__ and the stuff with Concord is from a 1982 story __Time-Flight_

_The next story entitled _The Prometheus Encounter, _will probably be up in a week, it'll be a sequel within this same universe, featuring Harry Potter again, and be a crossover with Stargate SG1 (timeline wise around Season 8)._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
